


Welcome To Your Kingdom

by notdavestrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sappy, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Troll Kingdom, king dave, king karkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdavestrider/pseuds/notdavestrider
Summary: The time to start their new life in Earth C has come.Being rulers of a whole Kingdom is a sudden change. And it's specially weird if even your subjects know you're dating the other King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need a distraction from my long fic so here you go. 
> 
> Take these happy so-married canon dorks and their cute bullshit.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Holy shit is damn right,” Dave agreed.

 

They had just entered their new bedroom, which was an espectacle on itself because of how big and luxurious everything looked, but their eyes were immediately captured by the cabinets on the opposite side of the room. They were made of fine wood, and they were home of two shiny crowns, set on red silk cushions.

 

“This is too fucking much,” Karkat mumbled with his eyes nailed on them. “Why the fuck did they think this was something they should do at all?? I feel like a gurgling pedantic piece of wealthy garbage right now. Are you feeling it too? Please tell me you’re feeling it too.”

 

“Yeah… the crowns thing seems a bit douchey,” Dave admitted getting closer to the cabinet to examine them. “Kinda cool though. I don’t think we had this kind of material on our planet. What do you think they’re made of?”

 

“I don’t care and I don’t want to even think about wearing them,” he groaned quietly. But suddenly, the avalanche of complaining stopped before it started. Karkat had spotted something else in the room. “I… Dave… did you tell them to acclimate a room only for ourselves?”

 

“Huh?” he turned around and saw Karkat standing still with his face tinted with faint red. “Why do you ask?”

 

Instead of replying, Karkat just pointed on the same direction he was looking. Dave followed his finger with his eyes and found a king-size canopy bed with red sheets and curtains. He felt his own cheeks burning now.

 

“Um… okay...”

 

“Okay what??” Karkat snapped looking at him with his face getting redder by the minute. “Did you tell them you wanted a room for the two of us or not??”

 

“Dude, calm down,” Dave said still looking at the bed like if it was some kind of weird creature he didn’t know how to address. “I mean, I did but… I didn’t say yo’ bring the most obscenely huge bed you got with the most pretentious-looking canopy you can possibly afford for me and my steaming hot troll wife. I actually thought they were going to get me a bed and a recuperacoon for you?”

 

In fact, he could perfectly remember when they were all staying in the Human Kingdom before departing to their respective new homes, and how the Troll embassador was so excited to meet them and assured they would get a regular-looking hive in the main land with the _appropriate_ accommodations. He never even once thought they would go all the way to decorate every room ostentiously, or assume (correctly) that Dave and Karkat were together as a couple.

 

“It doesn’t seem like trolls in this planet use recuperacoons,” Karkat closed his fists, looking around as an excuse to keep his eyes away from the damn bed. “Which is fucking irrelevant since I barely slept in one during the sweep we spent in that piece of shit flying rock, but why, in the name of everything that is not-moronic in the world, did they have to get us that thing without consulting first?”

 

Dave couldn’t help feeling amused at Karkat’s embarrassment. He looked adorable pretending to be busy instead of nervous and _clearly_ moved because Dave had requested a room exclusively for the two of them.

 

“Aw, does that mean you don’t wanna sleep with me, steaming hot troll wife?”

 

If stares were javelins, Dave would have been brutally pierced and nailed against the wall behind him in that very moment. Karkat’s eyebrows seemed like they were trying to bury his eyes under them.

 

“Call me that again and the only steaming hot thing in this room will be your calcined corpse when I’m done with you.”

 

“Damn Karkat, that dirty talk game is getting kinky.”

 

“Dave!!!”

 

That felt nice. Not just embarrassing Karkat further, but fully realizing this was their life now. Everything else was finally over. The game, the battle, the rebuilding of a civilization… it was their twisted Sburb version of growing old and retiring. Now they had a hive of their own, and all the time in the world to do whatever they pleased in their new planet.

 

He knew Jade and Terezi would agree on removing some of the decorations in the hive since none of them loved feeling like actual untouchable gods, but he wondered if Karkat hated the bed as much as he was implying. The more Dave looked at that pompous Rapunzel-esque thing, the more he wanted to keep it. It was so horrendous it was perfect.

 

“Fuck it, I’m gonna try it,” he gave in as if someone had been badgering him for five minutes straight asking him to get on it.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

He flew from his spot towards the bed and dropped his shoes on the way, before landing swiftly on the mattress in a sitting position. He then lay down and rested his head on the pillows, letting himself sink on them.

 

It was heaven.

 

“Oh my god Karkat come check out this A+ fluffiness bullshit. This is incredible.”

 

Karkat didn’t move, he just stared with squinty eyes until Dave smiled and patted the spot next to him.

 

“You know you want to.”

 

Karkat cursed under his breath the whole way to the bed, but when he climbed up next to him he stopped almost abruptly.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Told ya.”

 

Somehow their silent plan to ignore the existence of the bed had failed miserably, but it wasn’t a bad thing at all. They were so tired from their trip from the Human Kingdom that getting to lie down for a while felt pretty damn amazing.

 

Just a few minutes later, Dave had abandoned his shades on the night stand, and Karkat had also removed his shoes. Dave was lying like a human cross, with both arms extended horizontally, and Karkat was next to him, with his fingers intertwined over his stomach. They had remained quiet the whole time, just enjoying the peace and quiet in each other’s company, as they stared at the canopy with sleepy eyes.

 

“This is the fucking weirdest,” Karkat said after a while.

 

“Look man, canopies have always been a thing. The sooner you like it the faster you are going to start going up the acceptance ladder. I have already skipped some steps and decided to fully embrace it by now.”

 

“Not the stupid fucking canopy, Dave,” but despite the aggressive words his voice remained a murmur. It was easy to hear because of how silent everything else was, since Jade and Terezi had probably decided to rest too. Karkat was pensive. “I just think… how it doesn’t make sense that we made it. That it’s over. That we are here.”

 

Dave listened to him without a word.

 

They hadn’t been able to talk much since they won the game. It had been a long and exhausting week of traveling through the planet, having meetings about the future plans, and getting those plans in motion. The two of them hadn’t been alone even once during that week, so this was the first time they were finally stopping to breathe and contemplate the new future.

 

“... It doesn’t even make sense that you are here.”

 

Dave turned his head on the pillow to look at him. Karkat did the same. His expression showed something between confusion and exasperation.

 

“How have you put up with me for half a sweep?” Karkat asked, incredulous. “Any sane person would have bailed the moment we got a new fucking planet to live in. You could have gone anywhere. Literally. You can fly, for fuck’s sake,” he made a pause. Now he only looked confused. “But not only you came to reign the same Kingdom… you even wanted to live here with me. Are you seriously telling me that you didn’t feel like living in that meteor under the most fucked up circumstances was enough?”

 

“Living in that meteor was bullshit, I’ll give you that,” Dave admitted calmly. “But if I made it through three years of badly executed house arrest was just because you were there with me. Because you made me look forward to something.”

 

Karkat’s face did that thing where it didn’t know how to properly respond to his own emotions, mixing the attempt of a smile with a hesitating frown. He was clearly flustered.

 

“What were you even looking forward to?”

 

Dave stared at him for a few seconds, paying close attention to every single part of his face before responding without thinking.

 

“This.”

 

Karkat’s heart was racing, but his smile was discrete. Dave gestured for him to get closer, although Karkat was already planning on doing it regardless. Now instead of fully using their respectives sides of the bed, he had fit his body against Dave’s, resting his cheek on his pillow too. Dave scurried his arm under it so they wouldn’t be uncomfortable, and managed to curve his arm to reach around and stroke Karkat’s hair from behind. Karkat put his arm across Dave’s chest, and his finger started playing with his clavicle.

 

“Man, it’s fucked up how much I missed holding you like this,” Dave said softly, his eyes closed. “Like, I hadn’t even realized how badly I needed it until I did. But seriously, it feels so fucking great.”

 

“Hush,” Karkat nuzzled his cheek, his face hot and bothered. “Stop being disgustingly cute for a goddamn second, you’re going to make me barf.”

 

“Can’t,” he tilted his head to the side to meet Karkat’s nose with his. “You’ve made me into the gross sap monster that I am. Being all adorable and shit. You really gotta take responsability of your own creations, dude. Can’t be letting them fuckers go crazy like this.”

 

“You’re right, I can’t.”

 

His fingers abandoned his clavicle and slipped up until they gently sank onto his golden hair. Karkat got closer and tried to ignore Dave’s knowingly smirk, before he closed his eyes and kissed him.

 

Dave remained still for the first few seconds of the kiss, answering to Karkat’s lips at the rythm of a waltz. Then, slowly, he turned to rest on his side and let his free hand travel to Karkat’s back to stroke it smoothly. Karkat squirmed.

 

“Dave-,” he sighed against his lips in the tone of a complaint. “Don’t do that here.”

 

“Do what?” his hand went down and slipped inside his shirt to stroke the skin of his back directly. Karkat jumped at the touch and hissed. Dave moved his head to reach his neck and leave a series of short and scarce kisses on it. The fingers in his hair closed into a fist.

 

“ _That_ ,” Karkat said between his teeth.

 

His body had tensed up and he seemed to be holding his breath. Dave was surprised Karkat’s temperature hadn’t melted off his skin. He was bright red and now hiding his face against his chest, as his other hand held onto his shirt so hard that it felt like he was trying to rip it off.

 

Dave went back to calmly caressing his back above the fabric, a faint smile on his lips.

 

“You are the fucking worst,” was the first thing Karkat was able to articulate after Dave let him cool down a bit. “You’re so lucky I love you or I would probably shove you out of this bed right here, right now.”

 

Dave didn’t reply. Curious and cautious, Karkat dared to look up, finding a tender smile and a pair of honeymoon eyes. He felt a thumb running through his cheek, and any other thought was interrupted with the tight chaste kiss that followed.

 

“I am lucky,” Dave agreed when he pulled back. “The luckiest motherfucker in this planet, for sure. I can’t believe I finally get to be with you like this, like normal fucking people and not prisoners of a murderous life-changing video game.”

 

“Well… as normal as living as Kings and being immortal goes…”

 

Dave chuckled.

 

“True that.”

 

“Are you happy?” Karkat asked faintly, hugging him with one arm and letting Dave keep playing with his hair.

 

“Like a child with a bag of coins and no supervision in an arcade for the first time,” he squeezed him closer, being aware that Karkat didn’t fully get what that meant. “Which translates to… I don't think I knew true happiness before this moment.”

 

Karkat stared for a few seconds, embarrassed once more, but definitely moved.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

This time both of them narrowed the distance out of instinct, sharing a long and humid kiss that tasted like glory and saliva.

 

___

 

The next morning, the first rays of sunshine entered through the window and forced Dave to wake up against his will. He groaned at the brightness and heard Karkat cursing as he buried himself under the pillows.

 

Dave kneeled on the bed with narrowed eyes and freed the canopy’s curtains from the threads keeping them open. Once all light was blocked, he went back to the depths of the bed. There, he was met by Karkat’s warm body again, which he made sure to wrap with one arm when he kissed his temple.

 

“Okay, we can keep the stupid bed,” was the all Karkat said.

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Dave chuckled. “Anything thy heart desires."

 

Karkat hugged him and held him tight in response.

 

Five minutes later, they were fast asleep again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　If you like this fic consider giving kudos, sharing and commenting　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*
> 
> *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　They are much appreciated and a huge boost for my work ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*
> 
> *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　THANKS FOR READING　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*
> 
> I'll be back to updating [It Had To Be You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7899019/chapters/18043840/) next week. I hope.
> 
> If you like Highschool AU's and slow build Davekat you might wanna check that out js.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> xo.Ro


End file.
